HOMe: A Story of Family
by THE Xenomorph
Summary: --COMPLETE-- Working on a sequel though
1. KittyQueen

H.O.Me: A story of Family

By Xenomorph666

"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it

X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)

Chapter 1

Kitty-Queen

"HOMe, come on out, like, it's just me.", Kitty Pryde called out in the dark alley.  It had been three weeks since she found the interesting creature that called itself HOMe.  She had been walking back to the Xavier institute when she heard a rustling sound in the alley, curious she investigated when she entered her first thought was that something had died in the alley she also thought she heard crying.  Thinking about that made her eyes tear up.  "Come on HOMe, this is SO not funny", she was shifting from side to side now, uneasy in her own thoughts.

~Kitty-Queen sad? ~The child like voice echoed in her head.  She looked around the alley for her friend.  "No, HOMe.  I'm just cold." 

~Kitty-Queen shouldn't be out then. ~  A dark form fell from the higher parts of the alley

"Well, like, someone had to bring you food, goofball."  At the mention of food the form seemingly perked up and approached her.

~Kitty-Queen bring HOMe food?! ~ It was obviously excited ~What Kitty-Queen bring? ~ It was nosing around the plate Kitty had brought.   "Well let's see?" she unwrapped the plate and was surprised by what she saw; there was no food on the plate.  Just a mechanical black box, "This isn't right" she said looking down at HOMe.  

~That funny food. ~ HOMe said touching his hard skeletal like face to the metal box.  

"It's not food HOMe." The Kitty said with a sad tone, "It's a tracer."

~What "tracer"? ~ HOMe asked cocking his head at an angle.

"So this is where you've been going off to.  And to think I thought it was that punk Alvers." A voice boomed from behind Kitty.  "WHAT IS THAT?!"

At first Kitty thought HOMe was going to runaway like he had always done when a person came walking by, but instead he leapt in front of her as though he were trying to protect her.

~YOU NOT HURT KITTY-QUEEN! ~ HOMe's psionic voice boomed in the young man's head.  Surprised at the full sight of the creature in front of him the young man stumbled back to take in what he was seeing.  He could only describe it as a cross between a scorpion a man with a banana for a head, yet this creature was nothing to laugh at as it seemed to target him as an enemy and its claws didn't seem too friendly.

"WAIT!  HOMe, STOP!", Kitty screamed at it.  The creature stopped and looked at her almost confused.

~Kitty-Queen, not want HOMe to hurt bad man? ~ The voice inside the young mans head seemed almost ashamed.  "No I don't.  He's a friend" The creature looked back at the young man and then scuttled away at break neck speed.  

"THANKS A LOT SCOTT!" Kitty screamed at the young man.

Scott Summers aka Cyclops rose to his feet completely decked out in his X-suit.  "And if I hadn't come here how long would it have taken that, that CREATURE from tearing you to shreds?!"

Kitty just walked past him and continued towards the mansion.  She doubted she could forgive Scott tonight least of all explain HOMe.

The next morning at the Xavier Institute Kitty woke up and went down stairs to the kitchen which was surprisingly empty.  She made herself some oatmeal and sat down to eat.  She was half way through her meal when she heard a *BAMF* from behind her.  She didn't have to turn around to know it was Kurt.

"Vell, you're up early today!" the blue teenager chirped

"I'm, like so not in the mood today Kurt…" she stared at her oatmeal gloomily thinking about HOMe.  She was his only family and Scott had scared him off in one flaw filled night.

"I take it Scotts little plan vorked then, huh?" Kurt sat down next to his friend trying to sympathize with her.  What he got was a face full of very angry teenage girl.

"YOU KNEW!  THAT IS SO LIKE, LIKE, LIKE NOT NICE TO TELL ME KURT!" Her screaming was so loud that Kurt was sure she had woken up half the institute.  

"Calm down Kitty…" he tried to speak calmly to his friend but she was to busy storming out of the kitchen to listen.

"Vomen…" Kurt said shaking his head.  He then got up and took Kitty's bowl to the sink.  He noticed that the kitchen window was open.  Odd, he thought to himself, Kitty must have opened it.  With that he turned and walked out of the kitchen.  He never noticed the large panel of the kitchen ceiling that was removed and set aside.

+++++++++++++++++===================+++++++++++++++++=============

Author notes:  well what do you think of my first X-Men Evolution Fanfic.  Tell me if you think I could improve things.  Like accents... I suck at accents…

Also As you may have guessed this FanFic is going to have little violence in it, but when it does, baby, watch the heads fly… err or something like that….

In case you're wondering "H.O.Me" stands for "Hive of Me".  And HOMe's past well be revealed later.  And yes he is not a part of any hive.  And has the appearance of the "Scorpion Alien" Action Figure. 


	2. Of Rogues and Whistles

H.O.Me: A Story of family

By Xenomorph666

Aliens is © Century Fox

X-Men: Evolution is © Marvel 

Chapter 2

Of Rogues and Whistles

HOMe had spent a week hiding out in the Xavier Institutes walls and ceilings snatching food where he could.  He even made a nest above Kitty's room, he knew she was angry with him but he had to protect her, he was her guardian now; just as she guarded him when he was weak he would do the same here.  Today though was different for HOMe, there was a stillness in the air as he crawled through the small spaces of the walls to find where Kitty had gone.  He was able to track her to a small room where an older man was sitting in an odd chair.  HOMe didn't see him as a threat so he just decided to watch and listen to their conversation.

"Kitty, I'm afraid that you're going o have to tell me why Scott had to track you so late at night last week."

HOMe watched as another man entered, this one had facial hair and a grim look on his face.  He walked over by the other man and now HOMe was tense, this new man wasn't looking to be anything more than a threat.  "Listen half-pint, there's a mutant killer out there he's already got one by punching a hole in his chest the size of my fist."  He said raising his fist.  HOMe tensed even more ready to attack, but relaxed as the man lay his hand down.  "They don't need a second victim."

Kitty just looked down at her feet.  "Its not that I, like, don't want to tell, it's just…" Kitty's voice froze as she saw the Professor fold his hand in his lap.  "It's just that you, like, couldn't understand..."  

The Professor closed his eyes and sighed.  "Very well Kitty.  Well you at least tell us what the creature that attacked Scott was?"

"He didn't attack Scott, he was…" Kitty froze and covered her mouth as she realized that she almost let HOMe's secret out.  The man with facial hair raised an eyebrow.  The Professor sat listening.  "Go on." He said trying to calm Kitty.  She ran for the door and phased right through it running for her room.  HOMe followed using his usual route.

+++++++++++==================+++++++++++++++==================

"Did you hear that, Charles?" he asked the Professor.

"Yes, it seems we have an unwanted house guest in our walls.  Perhaps, what Kitty is hiding from us?"

"Yeah, well I better go remove it…"  Logan got up and started for the door.

"Not just yet Logan, I think maybe this creature is protecting Kitty.  After all Scott did say it seemed to listen to her."  

"Great, Kitty has control of a monster.  What else could go wrong?"  Logan walked out of the door in his usual gruff state.  

Professor Charles Xavier just turned in his wheel chair and stared out side.  _If this creature is protecting Kitty; Kitty maybe trying to return the favor by letting him stay here_.  He thought on this single quandary for awhile.

================+++++++++++++++++++==================++++++++++++++++++

Kitty ran in to trough her door and through her roommate.  Rogue just jumped back surprised by the sudden appearance.

"Ya kno' its customery open the doo" the pale goth sneered.  "And why ya cryin' anyhow; Lance break up wih ya?" her snide remark tore through Kitty.  

"NO YOU STUPID BITCH!"  Kitty said as she turned and slammed her head into her pillow crying.

Rogue instantly regretted her words and she approached her roommate trying to comfort her when she heard a cracking sound from the ceiling.  When she looked up she saw a large jagged crack forming above the area where she just stood.  She peered at it curiously as a loud thumbing was coming from it as well. 

"What tha hell" the large crack split open, revealing a hideously ugly, hissing form that sprang towards Rogue with a speed that could match Quicksilver's.  Kitty reacted quickly enough and was able to phase Rogue and herself just in time to let HOMe glide through the two girls.  HOMe stumbled as he passed through his target, all but confused.   He landed face first in the wall, but was instantly on his feet again.  This time Kitty was in front of his target.

"HOMe, NO!" Kitty said with the obvious tone of anger.  HOMe stopped in his tracks and looked confused.  

~HOMe not attack mean girl? ~ His child like "voice" rang in both the girls' heads.

"No HOMe, Rogue is a friend" Kitty approached HOMe and patted him on head; he instantly lowered himself into a fetal position.  Rogue took this time to exit the room quickly and quietly, whatever control her roommate had over this creature, she wanted no part of it.  She ran straight for Logan's room.

~Kitty-Queen mad at HOMe again? ~ The voice inside Kitty's head seemed to be sad and regretful. 

"No, HOMe I'm not mad at you.  You just can't keep attacking people.  Okay?"

~Okay, HOMe not attacks unless Kitty-Queen say so. ~ HOMe said with his tail wagging.

Kitty patted her friend on the head and he hissed joyfully in response.  Then the compound alarm went off.


	3. HOMe

H.O.Me: A story of Family

By Xenomorph666

"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it

X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)

Chapter 3

HOMe

HOMe was panicking at the sudden noise, dashing from one end of Kitty's room to the other on all fours; his claws leaving the carpets shredded.

~Bad NOISE!  BAD NOISE!  KITTY-QUEEN MAKE BAD NOISE STOP!? ~ The terrified creature tore up a wall in fear of the sirens.  

"HOMe, its all right it just, like the alarm, right Rogue?" Kitty turned to her roommate for some support, but she wasn't there and Kitty made the connection.  "Oh no!" she gasped and she fainted.  HOMe instantly sprang to catch Kitty, and was instantly regretful of his actions, because there in the doorway was the man with the facial hair from earlier.

"Get AWAY FROM HER!" the man screamed at HOMe as he lunged forward.  

All of HOMe's instincts told him to attack, but he didn't want to disobey Kitty.  So instead he turned his back on his attacker cradling Kitty in his boney arms.  He felt the pain in his back as six sharp points entered his body, he hissed and screamed in pain, then he felt the discharge of his caustic blood, and he heard the scream of his attacker as the blood burned his face and arms.  Then the world went black.

================+++++++++++++++===================+++++++++++++++++++

It had been a week since Logan attacked the creature. Professor Charles Xavier stared at it through the two way mirror.  He wondered how this creature could possibly live with acid for blood.  Of course this was a minor thought compared to the real problem: was this creature harmful or was it truly as harmless as Kitty said it was.  He could only stare in wonder at the creature's unconscious body.  Whatever the result of his decision there would be angry students and faculty, he had to be sure.

"Ororo, open the door.  I'm going to try and contact it mentally."

Ororo Munroe just stared at the Professor, but did as he asked.

+++++++++++++================++++++++++++++++++++++++===============

In his unconscious state HOMe was dreaming and it wasn't a pleasant dream.  He was being chased by many of his own kind.  Their claws tearing at the ground, tails whipping in the air and their hisses echoed in HOMe's head.  Then it all stopped and he was in a new area, the alley where Kitty had found him.  He calmed down a little, still nervous of his kind coming for him to rend him limb from limb.  He walked into the alley and heard crying, it was Kitty!  He ran to her with out delay.  But it wasn't Kitty that was waiting for him; it was the strange man who sat down.

"Good evening" He said "I'm Professor Charles Xavier.  I help Kitty."

HOMe looked around at who this strange man was talking to, it took him awhile to realize that he was speaking to him.

~HOMe protect Kitty-Queen. ~ He said pointing to himself.

"Really?  Why do you protect her?" Xavier raised an eyebrow at HOMe

~Kitty-Queen protect HOMe.  Now HOMe protect Kitty-Queen. ~ He shifted nervously.  ~Why Xavier-Man help Kitty-Queen? ~

"I help her control her powers, so she can use them for good, to help people."

HOMe just stood there staring at Professor trying to understand what he had just been told.   ~Kitty-Queen, different? ~

The Professor was both stunned and amazed at this question.  IT was obvious to him now that this creature had an amazing ability to learn.  "Yes, she like all of the other students and faculty here are mutants." He paused looking for the right words to explain "We were born _different." _

~Like HOMe? ~

"Pardon?" The Professor was a little confused.

~HOMe not like HOMe's kind.  HOMe's kind… ~ the creature paused and tilted his head to the side searching for the best way to present a horrible fact ~HOMe's kind kill, kill all days they live.  But HOMe no like killing. ~ He hung his head in shame.

The Professor sat their in HOMe's mind staring at him for a few minutes.  If it weren't for his years of training he could have sworn that this creature was a child, but he knew better it was large fierce and deadly.  He also knew that it was harmless to the students, so long as it knew not to attack.  Logan wasn't going to like this news.


	4. Meeting the Family

H.O.Me: A story of Family

By Xenomorph666

"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it

X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)

Chapter 4

Meeting the "Family"

Professor Xavier sat in the infirmary waiting for Logan to finish dressing his wounds.  Home's acidic blood had left deep penetrating burns on Logan's forearms and face.  The injured Logan was still wrapping his arms when Kitty walked in.  

"Ah, good to see you cam Kitty." He tried to act as calm as he possibly could so he wouldn't give any hint of his decision away.  "As you know I have come to a decision about whether or not the creature is a threat or not…"

Kitty's heart sank as she heard the professor spoke, she just KNEW he was going to send HOMe to some creepy government lab where he would be poked and prodded and tortured.  Her eyes welled with tears of concern and sadness.  "IT'S NOT FAIR!  HE'S LIKE US!" she screamed begging for her friend's freedom "I PROMISE HE WON'T HURT ANYONE!  HE'LL LISTEN TO ME I PROMISE!"

"Kitty, it's alright.  He's staying here." The Professor looked up at Logan who had been smiling triumphantly just moments earlier.  His mouth was now gaping open in complete and utter shock.  "However until Hank returns from his visit with his friend I'm afraid he'll have to remain isolated."

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME!" Logan was screaming now "THIS, THIS THING IS GOING TO KILL US ALL!  WE HAVE TO DESTOY IT!"

The Professor looked at Logan with a stern look "And become like the "Friends of Humanity", destroying what we don't understand?  No Logan, we will give this creature…"  Xavier noticed Kitty's indignant look.

"His name is HOMe."

"HOMe, we'll give HOMe a fair chance.  Just as we give everyone else a fair chance."  Logan started to argue but gave up and walked out of the infirmary heading to get a beer in town.  Professor Xavier turned to leave as well. 

"Ummm, Professor, why does he, like, have to stay locked up until Beast comes back?"

The Professor turned to the young girl.  "Just a safety measure, however feel free to visit him and introduce him to the other students."  With that the professor left leaving Kitty still a little confused.

----------=================----------------=================--------------------=============

A little more than a week later Hank McCoy aka Beast wandered in the institutes door.   He was instantly greeted by one of his students, Kurt Wagner.  

"Hey Beast, VELCOME BACK." The blue furred teenager tossed confetti into the air.

Hank took a look around to see that almost everyone was gathered in the main room.  "Well now what's the occasion?" he asked scratching his head in a mild confusion.

Jean Grey a young red-headed girl spoke "Kitty has a surprise that she didn't want to show anyone until you got back.  Most of us have been on 'pins and needles' waiting for you to come back so we can see it."

Hank looked around again and noticed that Logan, Rogue and Scott were missing.  "Well then lead on, but, where is Logan, Scott, and Rogue?" 

Bobby Drake aka Iceman answered this one "Apparently Storm and them already know what it is, but aren't allowed to tell us."

"Ja, I just hope it isn't anoder one of her recipes.  I don't think I could handle that." Kurt piped in jokingly.

"AHEM!"  An angry looking Kitty said as she phased through the wall behind Kurt "Say that again?"

"Ahhh!" Kurt jumped in excess of 5 feet in the air.  "Nothing, really."

"I thought so…" she smiled and turned her attention to the others "Well now that Beast is here we can like get this show on the road!  Follow ME!"  Kitties lead the other X-Men to the lower levels of the institute.  Most of them asking tons of questions about the surprise and Jean even seemed to be trying to read her mind, but the professor had made sure that was impossible.   They shortly arrived at one of the quarantine rooms.  Kitty opened the door to let everyone in; Rogue and Scott were already inside.  After everyone entered they were looking around for the surprise.  Kitty was also looking for HOMe, when she noticed Rogue pointing at the ceiling.  Kitty looked up to see HOMe hanging there looking terrified. 

"Everybody, this is HOMe." She said pointing to the ceiling.  Everyone gasped and Kitty was sure she heard Jamie scream in terror and run away.

"Amazing…" Hank said

"Creepy, vhat is it?" Kurt said not phased much by HOMe's outward appearance.

The other students just talked among themselves, trying to decide what it could possibly be.

~HOMe. ~ Everyone looked at where the voice in their heads was coming from; Kurt was the first to guess.

"Cool!  It's a telepath!"

"Not really Kurt, it's more of an extreme form of empathy.  He uses it to convert his emotions and thoughts into words that we can understand.  As a result he seems to speak almost primitively." Professor Xavier had just arrived. 

~HOMe, be your friend? ~ The voice asked.  The students seemed hesitant.  

Then Rogue spoke up "Ya know at first I was terrified of 'im, scarred me ta bits.  Ah even ran fer Logan.  But then Kitty made meh come dow' an' visit 'im.  He aint all that bad.  A little clumsy an' all but not bad"

Kurt was the first to introduce him self to HOMe after Rogue's little speech.  "Nice to meet you HOMe, I'm Kurt.  Kurt Vagner but you can call me…"

~Kurt-King. ~ 

"Vell, I guess so…"

HOMe nodded ~Yes.  You Kurt-King. ~

HOMe was begging to feel at home….

=================+++++++++++++++++===================+++++++++++++++

Authors Note(s)

FEEDBACK PLEASE!

I could still use some help on the accents.

Another other questions, just Email me.


	5. Alone in the dark

**H.O.Me: A story of Family**

**By Xenomorph666**

**"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it**

**X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)**

**Summary:  In this chapter HOMe and Scott are trapped in the danger room after a virus attacks the institutes computers.  Can HOMe convince Scott he truly means no harm to anyone or will Scott turn HOMe into one crispy critter?**

**A.N.:  Whoever said that HOMe is "kyote" please go watch the movie "Aliens".  Yeah those are his species.  Yes this whole series has a lot of Scott bashing', as well as the possible introduction of Predator's (yautja)! **

++++++++++++++++++++++===============++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 5**

**Alone in the dark**

HOMe was sleeping in his little alcove above Kitty's room when he heard a voice screaming in the hall.  Curious he investigated only to find that it was Scott Summers arguing with the professor.  A pang of guilt washed trough HOMe as he listened to their conversation.

"I don't care how harmless it seems, its dangerous plain and simple.  Logan had the right idea." The young man stated coldly as he stared at his mentor.

"Scott I understand your anger.  HOMe did attempt what looked like an attack, yes.  But the fact of the matter is that he has shown no aggression towards anyone who hasn't shown aggression towards Kitty or himself.  I believe that he honestly means no harm." The elder stopped to think "Plus Scott, I think we've become his adoptive family."

"I already have a brother." Scott stormed down the hall, not noticing the scampering sound of HOMe following him. 

==========+++++++++============+++++++++++============++++++++++++++

Scott went down to the Danger Room furious, how the professor could let this wild creature sleep above Kitty and Rogue's room was beyond him.  He was even less enthusiastic of the new grates being added to most rooms so it could move freely through the building, but what really angered him was the fact that he was agreeing with Logan!  The one person he was constantly butting head with, next to Alvers of course.  He was fully suited and ready to open the door to the danger room when he heard a grate above him open.  He didn't hesitate to turn around ready to attack the creature he knew was behind him, knowing it would do the same to him.  Instead it was sitting much like a dog would its tail was even wagging.  

"What do you want?" the tall boy sneered at HOMe.

~HOMe want to say he is sorry. ~ Scott ignored the apology and entered the danger room.   "Whatever..." was his acidic reply, the single word tore through HOMe.  He was even about to return to the surface when he remembered that Kitty had wanted him to make friends with everyone.  Now he was determined to get Scott to listen, he jumped into the air-duct and followed it to the only other entrance into the Danger Room.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When HOMe got to the end of the grate he opened it lightly trying not to give away the fact that he had followed the angry Scott into the Danger Room.  When HOMe was sure that it was safe to exit the vent he made a mad dash for the nearest cover, as the program that Scott was running involved a lot of strange monsters attacking him all at one and as strange as it seemed even though HOMe knew that these creatures were false in their existence they bore a striking similarity to the nameless fear all of his kind shared at a genetic level.  After Scott finished with the first wave of attackers HOMe stepped out from his hiding place.

~Scott-Friend, mad at HOMe? ~ at the instant Scott heard HOMe he wheeled around eyes narrowed at him.  

"Get out." He said coldly "And don't call me 'friend'."

~But Kitty-Queen told HOMe to apologize. ~

"I said get the hell out, NOW!"  Scott let an optic blast land right in front of the now cowering HOMe

~HOMe just want to be friend... ~

Scott ignored the trembling creature "Fine stay here if you want…"  Scott noticed the simulation was starting up again with out a command, "That's n-not normal." He managed to stutter right before on of the monsters from before swung a giant battle axe at him.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

On the surface Professor Xavier was astounded at how fast a small computer virus had infected the entire compound.  Ray had found it hiding in one of his many files on his private laptop and when he tried to correct the virus it dialed out through the wireless modem and connected to the institute, causing all kinds of havoc.  The phones would ring and then the electricity would shut off, Kurt's shower had even scalded him.  The professor knew this was going to be trouble that had to be solved quickly, he was going to need Scott's help though and when he did a quick mental search of the mansion he was surprised and horrified to find both HOMe and Scott in the Danger Room.  The realization of how much danger they were really in didn't hit however until a panicked Ororo ran into his office.

"Charles, the virus, it's in the lower levels."  Professor Charles Xavier was now terrified of loosing his top student and the newest addition to the household.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Before Scott knew what was going on he was pulled away from the attack by a long, cold, boney hand.  HOMe had pulled him away from the attacker.  Still trying to make sense of this Scott didn't take notice of the fact that HOMe was now the only thing between him and twelve angry looking monsters.

"Difficulty set to level 10.  All safety precautions have been disabled." A cold electronic voice stated.  Scott was terrified now beyond all reason they had just been set to a difficulty level of 2 and they gave him problems.  There was no way he would survive 10 even with the safety precautions on!

~Mean things not hurt Scott-Friend! ~ HOME yelled at the fake monsters.  HOMe had now taken a true battle stance ready to attack at any given moment.  He only waited, but not for long as the first creature struck out his axe towards HOMe.  HOMe didn't even think about dodging as he struck his tail out piercing the monsters holographic flesh.  It fell to the ground blood spouting from its throat.  HOMe now aimed his concentration on the nearest of the remaining eleven monsters and without delay pounced on it tearing it to shreds within seconds.  When he noticed a shorter one charging towards Scott he again let his tail fly out and pierced the back of its skull.  The remaining nine seemed to back down as he drew his tail out, staring at them all as if to dare them to try again.  Scott was now stumbling to his feet. 

HOMe ran to help him to his feet but the stubborn young man just brushed him away "Stay AWAY FROM ME!" HOMe shrank back.  

The monster's thinking they had an opening charged forward again, but HOMe's superior sense detected them and he returned the charge, pouncing on two of the largest he let his inner-mouth jut out killing them instantly, all the while his tail sped forward taking out the nearest one by way of highly toxic poison barbs.  With only six of the creatures left Scott felt his confidence return, he let an optic blast loose on two of the closest creatures.  Again the remaining four backed down, but HOMe had seen that they were not going to stay back long.  He took the offensive, running up the wall and behind the, he let loose a flurry of deadly slashes from his claws.

Scott watched in horror as the creature that called itself HOMe tore into the holographic creatures, in the back of his mind this only stood to reinforce his opinion of the creature.  It was deadly and it needed to be stopped.  After HOMe had finished with the holograms Scott didn't even think about letting his optic blast loose on the distracted HOMe.  However at the precise moment that he was reaching to let the blast loose he heard the door to the danger room open and turned to see the Professor.

"My, GOD!" the professor gasped at the site of the many dead holograms.  

~HOMe protect Scott-Friend… ~ HOMe said right before he collapsed of exhaustion.  


	6. Past

H.O.Me: A story of Family

By Xenomorph666

"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it

X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)

Summary:  In this chapter we learn a little more about HOMe, a possible threat and maybe Logan will soften up a bit… but that's a big maybe. 

A.N.: Just so you know I don't plan for there to be much coverage of romances, but as you've seen before there is going to be some involvement, Mainly because soon HOMe meets some of the Brotherhood.  Oh and feel free to advise on some of their reactions.

Chapter 6

Past

Hank McCoy was know very concerned about his newest patient.  He at first thought that HOMe was simply malnourished, however those ideas quickly faded when he discovered part's of HOMe's exoskeleton that were obviously scars.  Now Hank was thinking that HOMe may have been abused before he came to the mansion.  He passed on the information to Professor Xavier who came down with Logan.

"What's this about Hank?" Logan asked very angry that he had to be dragged down to be near the creature he was still having trouble accepting.

"Well, Logan I think you may in fact owe HOMe an apology."

"FOR WHAT?!" Logan snapped

"It seems that HOMe is exceptionally protective of Kitty and himself, because…" Hank leaned over to bring up the pictures of the scars.

The Professor finished what Hank was saying, "He's been abused, and many times at that."

"So that doesn't prove anything." Logan grunted as he leaned against a wall.

"No it doesn't Logan but it does explain some of his mildly aggressive behavior." Hank stopped when he heard a voice in his head.  He flipped a switch and the screens showing the scars went back to the monitors of HOMe, he was waking up.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The first thought in HOMe's head was that Scott was in danger, but that thought disappeared when he took note of his surroundings.  He was back in the whit room from before and he didn't know why.  He sat on a table waiting for someone to come see about him.  When the door opened his head perked up only for him to sink back as Logan entered.  Logan sat down in a chair that he had brought with him.  

"What are you?"  He asked HOMe in a cold tone.

~HOMe is HOMe. ~ Was the confused reply.

Logan shook his head "No.  Not who, _WHAT_?"

Home tilted his head to the side as if to think.  Logan sat back propping his arm behind the chair.  "Okay let's try something new.  Where are you from?"

HOMe responded to this by running up the walls and into the nearest grate.  

"WHAT THE?!  HEY GET BACK HERE" Logan screamed.

~Logan-Friend, HOMe is at Kitty's room.  HOMe show you there. ~

Logan just shrugged his shoulders and left the infirmary, and headed towards Kitty's room.  Maybe this thing was smarter than he thought.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

In Kitty's room HOMe was studying the computer trying to find out how to operate it, when Logan walked in.  

"You're from the computer?" Logan asked confused.

~No.  Knowledge box show you where HOMe from. ~ The voice laughed inside his head.

"Move over bugsy, let me handle it." He sat down in the chair and looked at the monitor; he was just as lost as HOMe was "So… how do you turn it on?"

HOMe just looked at him confused.  Then Rogue walked in reading one of her books.  Logan got an idea. 

"Hey, Stripes.  Think you can help us out here?"

Rogue looked up from her book to see the most bizarre sight to date, HOMe sitting next to a smiling Logan who was at a computer, she was so stunned and surprised she just turned around and left the room more confused then ever before.

~Logan-Friend say something wrong? ~ HOMe asked jokingly.

"Guess so…" Logan said as he found the power button "Here we go."

It took awhile for the two minds to figure out how to work the computer, but they got it done.  

"Alright bugsy, we're on the 'net' as they say, now what?"

HOMe thought back to the week he had been hiding in the walls.  He remembered Kitty had gone to a strange sight called a search engine.  He was trying to think of its name when Kitty herself walked in.  

"AHHH!  HOMe WATCH OUT LOGAN'S…" She stopped screaming when she saw the two turn to look at her with a bewildered look.  Then her thoughts turned towards her computer "You aren't, like snooping in my diary are you?" she asked Logan. 

"Nope, at least not yet, Bugsy here says that we can find where he's from on the computer."

~Search Engine. ~ HOMe's voice came into the conversation.

"Oh, that's easy, like get up Mr. Logan and let someone who knows, like what they're doing give it a try."

Logan grunted as he relinquished his seat and Kitty brought up a screen with a simple text line.

"Right so know, like what do we need to search for?"

~Stars. ~ HOMe said that one word and Logan's jaw dropped.  Kitty just typed in the word and got so many results that she was confused.  HOMe stared at the screen and pointed to a result.  ~There. ~ Kitty clicked on it and the screen instantly turned into a map of the known universe.

"You gotta be kidding me!  YOU'RE AN ALIEN?!" Logan yelled, HOMe just nodded "Then how did you get here?"

~Hunters, Hunters bring HOMe.  Try to hunt HOMe, but HOMe run away. ~

Logan thought on this "What Hunters?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A.N. 2: Oooh.  An allusion to Predators!  YAY!


	7. No Pets Allowed

H.O.Me: A story of Family

By Xenomorph666

"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it

X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)

Summary:  I've skipped a month ahead in the story's timeline.  The X-Men are now going to school; a foreign subject to HOMe, so you just know hilarity is going to ensue.

A.N.: Um, nothing so far… Oh wait, this chapter will feature, I believe the term is Jott… please correct me if I'm wrong.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter 7

 NO PETS ALLOWED

HOMe woke up in his small alcove and shifted silently, it had been a couple of weeks since Hank ordered him to relax and eat more nourishing foods.  And although Kitty didn't like thee new idea of her cooking HOMe's meals (which now consisted heavily of meats) she did it anyways.  After a few more minutes of lying down the lazy alien crawled out from his alcove hoping to see Kitty and Rogue still sleeping, instead they were gone and their beds were made.  Confused HOMe silently fell to the floor and skittered to the door and bolted for the common room, the only other place he could think of where they might be.  When he arrived to find no-one in the common he decided that they were training in the Danger Room.  The mere thought of the damned room sent a slight shiver up his exoskeletal spine causing his tail to thrash wildly.

"Whoa there Bugsy, watch where you're waggin' that thing!" a surprised Logan said from behind him "Hey aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Home turned to face the gruff man who had recently started to accept him, ~Where Kitty-Queen? ~ He asked sounding a little sad that he couldn't find her.

"Huh, oh, she's in school now.  Don't worry she'll be f..." before Logan could finish HOMe was already gone and out the door "Well this'll be an interesting day for her." He mused over his coffee.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It took HOMe just short of an hour to track Kitty down.  When he finally found her the only thing he could tell was that she was located in a giant building with others of her approximate age.  Not wanting to cause a commotion and from natural instinct to avoid detection he crawled into one of the closest air vent grates and made his way inside.  He was actually amazed at the complexity of the schools air vent system, the mansions was no where near complex, but he had come here to find Kitty and keep her safe, not to enjoy a large maze.  

It took him almost five minutes to locate two other students from the institute.  Scott and Jean were hiding in a small cramped room with a lot of chemicals and to HOMe's amusement they were engaged in a courting ritual, Rogue had called it "sucking face" as a joke.

~Jean-Queen help find Kitty-Queen? ~ He asked the red head Telepath whose eyes flew wide open from the mental message she was receiving and she pushed Scott away.

"What, was it something I did?"  a confused Scott asked

"No," Jean said slightly coughing from the surprise of HOMe's presence "HOMe is here Scott.  He's looking for Kitty."

Scott frowned and started to look around the room for a grate or vent, "Found you, now get out of here and go back home before I blast you there."  He heard a hissing sound from the vent and a skittering sound.

"He's not going to listen to you Scott.  I mean after all you did try to blast him while he was recovering."

"He's dangerous."

"He hasn't shown any signs of being dangerous, besides he did protect you from those crazy monsters in the Danger Room."  Scott frowned and opened the closet door carefully trying to avoid any detection.  He realized he failed when someone jerked open the door and he and Jean came toppling out.  When he looked up he saw Lance Alvers aka Avalanche aka Kitty's boyfriend aka Scott's nemesis, holding the door handle.  What he didn't notice was that Logan was standing on the other side of them.

"There you go Wolvie, two love-birds in the closet for ya." Lance held out his hand as if to receive payment for his deed.

"You're dating Kitty; consider that fact that I don't kick your ass out of the mansion payment."  

Lance smiled and shoved his hand back into his pocket with a stupid grin on his face, "Right, good idea." He said as he sped off.

Scott and Jean both got to their feet blushing like maniacs.  Logan just raised his eyebrow, "Listen we can talk about this later but right now…"

"HOMe's in the school, we know, we know." Scott finished for him sounding annoyed.

"Well at least we know he's in the air vents and not walking around like he does at the mansion." Jean said.

"Right and how long do you think he'll stay like that once he sees Kitty?"

"I'll go get her and bring her to the nearest grate." Jean volunteered.

"Right…" Logan was now getting a headache "One-eye, you come with me."

Scott just grunted and followed Logan as they split up.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kitty was sitting nervously in history trying to take notes, but she was continually distracted by the urge to look at the air vents.  She didn't know why but she thought she felt HOMe was nearby.  Her suspicions were confirmed when she saws HOMe's face in the grating of one of the air vents.  Now she was panicked, if the teachers saw him they would go ballistic!  She quickly thought up an idea and raised her hand.

"Yes Kitty, what is it?" Her teacher asked.

"Umm, Like can I use the restroom?" her teacher pointed to a pass hanging on the wall.

"And Ms. Pryde do hurry back." Her teacher smiled.

Kitty bolted down the hallway and almost ran straight into Jean.

"Jean we like, so have a HOMe related catastrophe about to happen!"

"I know, he saw me and Scott earlier and tried to get us to help him find you." Jean noticed the bathroom pass and grabbed it "Perfect" she said as she ran to the restroom with Kitty in tow.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

In the restroom Jean made sure that no one else was in any of the stalls.  Then she used her telepathy to contact HOMe.

~HOMe, follow my directions to the girls restroom. ~ She said to him.

~HOMe is already here silly. ~ His voice laughed in their heads.  Kitty looked into the wall vent and straight at him.

"HOMe, like go back to the mansion." She said in a stern voice.

~But HOMe protect Kitty-Queen… ~ he was cut off

"No, not now HOMe.  Now I need you to like go back to the mansion and stay there until I come back ok?"

HOMe hung his head a little and nodded then he turned around and skittered out of the school.


	8. Walk in the Woods

H.O.Me: A story of Family

By Xenomorph666

"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it

X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)

Summary:  On his way back from the school a depressed HOMe meets everyone's favorite ragin' Cajun.

A.N.: To tired to think…. No pairings… All translations done at Babel Fish… ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 8

Walk in the woods

HOMe started on his way back to the mansion with more than a little doubt of Kitty's safety, but he strode along in the woods to the mansion with little worry of being caught and was busy listening to the birds and other animals make their wonderful music.  He was lost in thought when he heard a rustling to his right.  Quickly he snapped to a battle stance ready to attack, ready for anything.  After a few minutes of sighting and hearing nothing he dropped back down into his crawling stance and again headed of towards the mansion when he heard a voice call out.

"So you be da ting da lovely Cherie talks about…"  HOMe snapped around and looked into the trees, there he saw a tall man in a long coat dressed in black, his eyes were black and red, "Don fret none little one, Remy not be your enemy.  'Least not yet." The man jumped down from the tree and landed with a grace that surprised HOMe.  

~HOMe not know "Cherie". ~ He said trying to sound as tough as he could.  The man started to laugh so hard that he fell backwards, his actions confusing HOMe.

"Aw, dat be a good one mon ami.  Non "Cherie" is a wha de Creole call a beautiful woman; in my case the Cherie be Rogue." At the mention of Rogue's name HOMe seemed to loosen up, but not buy a lot.

"Relax Mon ami, Remy jus' wan' you to do 'im a favor."  HOMe cocked his head suspiciously as if to consider what the strange man was saying.

~Who you to Rogue-Queen? ~ HOMe demanded to know.

"Queen be righ' mah friend, she be Remy's queen.  She jus don' know it yet." 

~Remy-Man like Rogue-Queen? ~ HOMe asked letting his guard down even more.

"You coul' say dat, Remy certainly woul'."

HOMe dropped down to his normal stance but was still arching his deadly tail back.  ~What Remy-Man want from HOMe? ~ he asked still taking a defensive stance.

"Easy now.  Remy jus' wan you ta deliva a letter to mon Cherie." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and extended it towards HOMe.  There was a silence as HOMe considered what Remy was considering.  When he finally decided he bolted towards Remy as if to attack, Gambit instantly brought his staff up to a defensive stance.  HOMe however saw it coming knocked it aside and pinned the Cajun to the tree behind him, the force of which knocked the breath from Remy's lungs.

~HOMe give Rogue-Queen letter. ~ He said as he snatched the letter from the stunned mutants hand and looked hard at the Cajun, ~If Remy-Man hurt Rogue-Queen.  HOMe hurt Remy-Man. ~ he warned the Cajun.  With that he ran off towards the mansion leaving Remy LeBeau to shout a message: "Ok, Au revoir Mon ami. Et gardez un oeil sur la reine de Remy!"


	9. Durcheinander

H.O.Me: A story of Family

By Xenomorph666

"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it

X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)

Summary:  Oh here's an original idea…. Let's see the letter and Rogue's reaction to it!  Then for fun let's see what HOMe's reaction to meeting Lance is!

A.N.: I apologize in advance for this chapter, as I am writing it in a state of half-sleep jacked up on sugar and caffeine.  I should really be making my comics now…

Chapter 9

Durcheinander8

Rogue was still a little confused as to why HOMe was waiting by her bed when she came home.  She was about to ask him to leave when he stood up and handed her a letter.

~Remy-Man ask HOMe give letter to Rogue-Queen. ~ He handed her the letter and ran out of the room downstairs towards Kitty.  

Rogue just rolled her eyes and pulled out her new CD player, someone had left it and two brand new CD's in her locker.  She knew in the back of her mind that it was more than likely Remy trying to get on her good side but she didn't care and she flopped down onto her bed.  She was about to listen to her favorite Marilynn Manson CD when she heard a loud scream coming from the mansion porch.  She smiled to herself when she realized it was Lance Alvers.  Lance had met HOMe and Rogue was laughing at the possibilities, after all Logan was the one who told him about Lance…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When HOMe ran down to meet Kitty he was surprised by the boy that was sitting on the front porch talking to her.  He supposed that they, like Jean and Scott were engaged in a courtship ritual, so at first he thought it best to stay low and out of site.  That is until he heard the young man's name: Lance.  At the mention of the name HOMe jumped to the ceiling and waited for them to enter.  He didn't want to hurt Lance, just scare him a little.  

When the door opened next Kitty was holding Lance by the hand and guiding him towards the stairs.  HOMe took this moment to act landing behind Lance he tapped him on the shoulder with his tail.  When a confused Lance turned to see him the next thing heard through out the mansion was an earth shattering scream followed by a light tremor as Lance bolted towards the door in pure terror, but no matter how fast a terrified teenage mutant is a xenomorph is almost always faster and HOMe grabbed Lance by the collar so he couldn't run away. 

Kitty was sure that everyone knew why Lance was screaming, and then Jamie walked in, the only person in the whole mansion who was still terrified of HOMe.  He left two seconds later in sheer utter terror.  The exasperated teenager just turned to her boyfriend who was now on the floor in the fetal position whimpering.

"Like, some brave and worldly protector you are!" she joked as she helped Lance to his feet, "Lance this is my friend that I was telling you about."

The still terrified young man only stared at the exoskeletal nightmare that was standing in front of him.  HOMe sat down so not to be so intimidating and it seemed to work.  

"Come on lets, like go to the common room." Kitty said as she phased right through a wall.  

Both the xenomorph and the young man shrugged their shoulders in dismay, because both had to cross enemy territory to get to the common room.  For HOMe Scotts room was on the way and for Lance it was double duty as both Logan and Scott were currently gunning for him.

~Lance-Friend follow HOMe, HOMe get you to Kitty-Queen safe. ~ Lance hadn't expected the creature to speak and was now just staring at it as it walked towards the common room, ~This way silly, follow HOMe. ~

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rogue sat in her bed listening to the last of CD's and finishing her home work when she thought of Remy's letter.  The thoughts of the letter kept crossing her mind until she finally gave in and opened it all the while cursing the Cajun under her breathe.  When she unfolded the letter a small necklace fell out.  She read the letter to her self and then laughed uncharacteristically while hugging a pillow.  The letter fell to the floor, here is what it said:

            _Cherie, _

_                        I hope this letter reaches you.  I don't doubt that it will though after all, the little one that I am asking to deliver it seems fiercely loyal to you and your friends.  Remy hopes that you like the gifts as well and here is a something little extra.  Wear it and always think of Remy.  __Rappelez-vous mon amour: Vous ne pouvez pas cacher vos sentiments derrière un masque de blanc et de noir pour toujours. Remy sait vous vous sentez, a laissé Remy à l'intérieur._

                                                                                    _Love _

_                                                                                                Remy LeBeau_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_"Rappelez__-vous mon amour: Vous ne pouvez pas cacher vos sentiments derrière un masque de blanc et de noir pour toujours. Remy sait vous vous sentez, a laissé Remy à l'intérieur __" means "Remember my love: You cannot hide your feelings behind a mask of white and black forever.  Remy knows how you feel, let Remy inside."_


	10. Lost Family

H.O.Me: A story of Family

By Xenomorph666

"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it

X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)

Summary:  HOMe learns of a member of the X-Men who left.  When he sees Storm crying in her room he decides to locate the missing member, but will the sewers of Bayville remind him of his past.

A.N.:  This chapter is inspired by today's episode of X-Men: evolution.  

Chapter 10

Lost Family

Ororo Munroe came in with the other X-Men that had just been helping the Spyke and the Morlocks, but unlike the other members she ran straight to her room tears filling her eyes as she ran down the hall.  She passed the common room not even noticing that Lance and Kitty were sitting on the couch watching a movie and making out, while HOME lay contentedly at their feet.  But HOMe did not stay there for long as he saw Ororo run by he felt a sudden sadness in the air.  He followed her to her room where he heard the sound of crying.  He knocked on the door and waited for a reply, but he didn't receive anything.  Not one to be turned away from such an obstacle he ran straight to Kitty's room and jumped into his alcove which lead to the tunnels inside the walls of the mansion, he then headed to Ororo's room.  When he got there he looked through the grate to see that she was indeed crying.  He decided to comfort her.

~Ororo-Queen sad? ~ He asked from the grate.

Surprised the woman looked up and towards the grate.  "No, please leave me be HOMe… I'm tired."  He left hesitantly because he could sense the sadness in the room; he decided to see if Jean knew anything.   

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jean was sitting in the mansion's kitchen trying to decide what to grab for a snack when she heard the window behind her shatter.  She turned around and saw a brick sailing right at her head, and before she could even react with her telekinetic powers the brick was shot aside by a large boney hand.  

~Jean-Queen ok? ~ HOMe asked as he looked outside to check where the brick had come from.  He was only partially aware of the events that had transpired in the months that he had arrived.  He knew humans were attacking mutants, but he could never understand why.  He had even asked the Professor why the humans were attacking mutants, but the Professor seemed to have no answers except to say that they were afraid.

"I'm fine HOMe, thanks." The red headed teen sighed and sat down at the counter looking at a bowl of fruit.  She didn't even think about it when she levitated an apple to her.  HOMe was still clinging to the ceiling.  "Do you need something?"

~Why Ororo-Queen sad? ~ He let himself fall to the ground.

Jean sighed; she knew this question would come eventually.  She also knew that she wasn't the one to explain it to him.  "Well, let's go ask the Professor."  Jean walked off towards the professor's study with HOMe following her.  As HOMe walked behind Jean he heard Jamie scream from behind him and he made a mental note to befriend the young boy.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Two hours had passed since HOMe had learned of Evan and his leaving the X-Men and for some reason HOMe thought of it as his duty to retrieve the lost member.  He only needed the opportunity to leave to present itself and he knew that he would need to be quick when it did.  Thankfully Kurt had left the bathroom window open for a little to long and HOMe took the opening and bolted outside. 

For the first time HOMe saw what the mutants at the manor, his family were afraid of.  So many people were gathered outside yelling and screaming, their hate radiated off them like their pheromonal auras did.  He looked for an opening to the sewers and found a small part of the street with a hole in it.  He dashed into the hole at a blinding speed and instantly wanted to return to the mansion.  These "sewers" bore far to close a resemblance to the hive passageways of his home.  He was beginning to feel a little nervous, but he continued on his journey.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It had only taken Caliban a few seconds to locate the strange presence.  To him it felt odd almost completely inhuman.  Callisto decided to send Evan out to find this presence and if necessary deal with it, but something in the back of her mind told her that whatever it was, it wasn't alone...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

HOMe was only vaguely aware of the eerie feeling running down his spine.  The feeling wasn't new to him, it was how he survived on his home world for so long, and he could literally sense the others of his species.  He had no idea as to how since he wasn't connected to any hive, but he did not argue when the sense told him to hide.  He ran far from the eerie feeling, he kept running and wouldn't stop until it was gone.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Evan Daniels aka Spyke was now looking for the mysterious presence that Caliban had sensed.  When he neared the area where he was told to go he heard something take off running down the sewers away from the Morlock home.  He decided to cut it off at the pass so he could question or if need be destroy it.  He ran down one of the paths in the twisting sewer system.  He came to one of the many pipes and heard running and scratching coming from it.  This was the one the presence was coming from; he slid out several spikes on his hand to make them slightly more dangerous and waited.  However when one sees a completely impossible creature running at you, your mind takes one of several paths.  Evans took the path of defending himself and readied a new set of spikes from his wrist.  When the creature burst out of the pipe it ran right past him.  Only to be followed by a much bigger creature that he knew he couldn't take.  Evan was sure that he was going to die when he heard a hiss from behind him.

~Evan-Friend? ~ He heard a voice in his head say.  He looked around and saw that it had to be on of the creatures, both of which were staring at him.  He took a guess that the voice was the smaller ones

"Yeah…" he didn't get to finish as the smaller one slammed into him knocking him out of the way of the large claw that was aimed at the very spot where he was standing.  Evan got to his feet in time to see that the smaller creature was pushing up on the huge claw trying with all of his might not to be crushed.  He slid out yet another spike, this time however he set on fire.  The larger creature stared at the boy and let out a howl of rage.  "You know you really shouldn't pick on people that aren't your size." He said as he launched the lit spike into the large monsters face.  It let out another howl, this one of agony as the seething hot spike pierced its skull.  Within seconds the creature ran off still howling in pain.  The smaller on got to its feet, its shoulder bleeding badly.

"You're hurt." Evan said as he reached for the injured creature.  It jerked away almost defensively and some of its blood splattered to the ground causing an audible his as it burned through the concrete.  "Whoa.  Nice trick."  Evan backed off and the creature seemed to relax.

~HOMe will be ok.  Evan-friend hurt? ~ Again the voice rang inside his head.

"How do you know my name?" Evan asked confused.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A.N.: LOL I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!  What was the strange beast that chased HOMe and attacked Evan.  Well read on to find out!


	11. Charades in the dark

H.O.Me: A story of Family

By Xenomorph666

"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it

X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)

Summary:  After meeting Evan, HOMe is taken back to the manor by a very thankful Spyke.

A.N.:  Um, I need some help understanding the lingo of this place… Anyone want to help?  Also Italics are for private thoughts.

Chapter 11

Charades in the dark

HOMe was holding his shoulder while he followed Evan, trying to stop the steady flow of blood that was pouring out of his wound.  For some reason it had not started to heal and this worried HOMe to the core, if his wound could not heal then he could very easily bleed to death or worse.  His thoughts betrayed him as he fell behind his newest friend.

"Hey, are you all right?"  Evan asked running to HOMe's side catching him just as he collapsed.  His blood spattered onto Evan's boney armor burning through and causing him to wince in pain.  HOMe tried to jerk away but he found that he was too tired, and he slipped into a deep dark unconscious state, his nightmares returning once more.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Evan watched helplessly as the strange creature fell to the ground almost lifeless.  He didn't know what to do.  Then a thought occurred to him, call the Professor he could help.  With out delay the young man found a sewer grate and leapt out.   Thankfully the street he chose was abandoned, so he scanned the around looking for a phone.  He found one not to far away and dug into his pocket for some change.  He popped the money in and dialed the mansion's number.  The phone rang with no answer.  

"Come on…" the young man almost screamed into the phone.  Finally someone answered.

"Like, Hello.  Xavier Institute." The familiar voice of Kitty Pryde said over the phone.

"Kitty, its Evan, listen there's no time to talk there's a creature here that's bleeding pretty badly it says it knows you guys.  Hello, Kitty, KITTY!"  Evan heard the phone drop and then he heard sobbing.  "KITTY, KITTY LISTEN TO ME IF YOU DON'T GET HELP IT'S GOING TO DIE!" he yelled into the receiver.  He heard the phone lift up and another voice come over.

"Alright Porcupine, we got the message.  Just tell us where you are we'll be right there." Logan said over the fun trying to act calm, but Evan heard a waver of slight panic in the adult's voice, like he had been through a similar situation.  Evan gave the directions and then went to dragging the unconscious xenomorph from the sewer.  His blood had already eaten away at the lining.  

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When HOMe arrived at the newly furnished infirmary the first thought that ran through Hank McCoy's head was that of a loyal servant fighting off enemies and protecting his master.  All from a book he had just read.  Then he saw how much blood HOMe had lost and the only thought in his head was how to replace it.  At first he thought of synthesizing a form of plasma, but that would most likely dissolve anything it touched.  He looked at his patient who had just recovered from his malnourishment and sighed.  He had no answers, how was he going to tell Kitty that her friend most likely wouldn't survive. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kitty Pryde sat outside the infirmary waiting for answers, any answers.  She was beginning to think about phasing through the walls just to see him when both Lance and Evan showed up.  Lance simply sat next to her and placed his arm around her trying to comfort her.  Evan leaned against wall thinking about how he could possibly help.  

_IF it's blood is an acid maybe Dr. McCoy could think of something.  _That thought was shot down when Hank entered the hallway with a grim look on his face and shook his head.  Kitty could only stare in shock as the tears in her eyes overflowed.  Lance grabbed her and held her close.   Evan still was trying to think of some thing. _Acid, acid, acid, acid, ACID!_  The idea popped into his head like a firework exploding.

"Cybelle…" he said as he ran off towards the sewers.  He would bring back some form of hope.  After all HOMe had risked his life simply to find him.  

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Evan arrived in the Morlock home well after midnight; Cybelle, Callisto and Façade were still awake.  He walked up to there table without any other thought in his mind.  Callisto looked at him with a look of curiosity.

"What is it Evan?" she asked sipping at some hot water, luxury down in the sewers.

"I need Cybelle's help." Was his cold reply, as he looked at her.

"Callisto looked at him even more curious now.  "Why?"

"A friend who has acid for blood, I think the acid from Cybelle's hands might help him."

"Why should we help a topsider?" Callisto said going back to her water.

"He saved my life."

Callisto was about to protest when Cybelle rose from her seat and nodded to Evan.  She was going to help.  Callisto just stared at her cup and let the two leave, she had no doubt they would return.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

With the help of Cybelle's acid pores Hank made one very astonishing discovery, both types of acid were not only similar they were chemically IDENTICAL.  They had found their match and though it would take weeks of healing everyone in the mansion started to smile a little more.  Except for Scott who was now in charge of cleaning the X-Jet for trying to throw a party based around HOMe dying.  When HOMe was well enough to communicate he told the Professor of the large creature that had attacked him and Evan.

~Are you sure it was one of your kind HOMe? ~ The professor had gotten used to speaking with HOMe telepathically over the last few months.

~HOMe know his kind, but this kind is different. ~

~How so? ~

~It bigger and meaner. But it not bleed death.  HOMe afraid of new kind. ~


	12. Shiny stuff for the big black bug

H.O.Me: A story of Family

By Xenomorph666

"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it

X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)

Summary: As HOMe recovers he gets visitor of… shall we say insane proportions (ACOLYTES!).

A.N.:   Don't ask me how the hell they got in but they did and now they're bearing gifts.  Why?  Also very short chapter.  Pressed for time.

Chapter 12

Shiny Stuff for the big black bug

HOMe was resting peacefully on Kitty's floor.  He just didn't have the strength to climb on the walls as of yet.  He was happy as he listened to the silence of the house, he was the only one here and for some reason the solitude wasn't killing him, maybe it was because over the last few weeks every person who came into Kitty's room had to pet him and say how sorry they felt for him.  Well all except for Logan and Scott.  Logan just came in and nodded while dropping him some food; Scott on the other hand continually scowled at him.  HOMe had made sure to hiss back at the young man once, he jumped so high that even the on looking Kurt was impressed if not amused.  HOMe smiled inwardly at the thought and rubbed his aching shoulder.  He was still terrified of the new creature of his species that had appeared.  The constant thought of the Hives reaching out to exterminate him plagued him every day, but now he was worried for his new family.  _Strange I have never given that word much thought before.  "Family", is it simply a word or is it something more._ HOMe became lost in his thoughts for more than an hour before he realized he was hungry, he went down to the kitchen to get some food and didn't really notice the two figures standing in the room.

"Remy told ya he'd be dow' soon enuff." HOMe spun around at the sound of Remy's voice.  He wasn't to happy to see the Cajun or the new person that he had brought.

"Yea, yea, yea.  You win the bet and I St. John Alderdyce know when I'm beat so…" St. John pulled out a small lighter and handed it to Remy "Here ya go…" the rest of his little speech was lost under his mumbling.

~What Remy-Man want here? ~ HOMe asked not backing down from his defensive stance, he knew he was in no condition to fight and from the laughter around him the two young men saw it as well.  

"Easy, now mon ami.  Remy and Pyro jus' heard ya was feelin' 'bit under da weader." Remy pulled out a book from his coat and tossed it onto the table.  "So we chippe' in an' buy you a book o' philosph… philos… John help Remy out."  

"Philosophy, mate.  Learn to say the damn word.  I can't be your dictionary-bitch all the time." John was playing around with a busted up lighter he had found on the street.  

"Right, what he said" Remy sat down at a stool and noticed HOMe's look.  "Remy see pas' your mask jus' as he see pas' Rogue's.  You in pain mon ami.  Remy wrong at any time you jus' correct 'im and he'll leave."  HOMe picked up the book and looked at it.  

"It all right mon ami, your secret safe wit Remy.  Remy has his own secrets too ya know." He said as HOME looked at him still.

~Remy-Friend loose family. ~ Remy's mouth dropped and John's lighter finally worked.

"How you know dat?" he asked as HOMe turned and walked up the stairs.  

~Remy-Friend want to know.  Remy-Friend need to stay. ~

St. John looked up from his lighter with an insane glint in his eyes.  The glint faded as he noticed his friends look of extreme discomfort.  He decided to break the silence, "Well ya did say he was smarter than he acted mate."  Remy shot him a look that he had never seen before.  

"Remy stayin'." He said as he got up and grabbed himself some water.

"Fair enough, I mean with Mags gone Pete's gone back to his family and well we're starving so I might as well join you too!"  The two young men heard a groan in their heads. 

"Remy tink dat HOMe didn't count on that."  The two smiled and waited for someone other than the famed Logan to return to the mansion.


	13. Pokerfaced

H.O.Me: A story of Family

By Xenomorph666

"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it

X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)

Summary:  Gambit, Wolverine and Pyro are looking for a fourth to play poker while the others aren't home, Gee I wonder who they'll choose? 

A.N.:  From now on I'm pulling all the chapter titles out of my ass!  So don't expect them to make any comprehensible sense.

Chapter 13

Pokerfaced

HOMe was quietly enjoying the new book that Remy had given him a week ago when he heard everyone leave out the front door.  He decided now was a good time to get out and enjoy some rarely gotten solitude.  He was halfway down to the front room when he heard Remy, Pyro and Logan arguing about something, he decided it would be easy to avoid them but something about the conversation drew him closer until he could hear more than mumbling.

"I don't care if you can get a fourth person.  It just better not be Sabertooth." Logan growled.

"Aw, come' on mate, he wont hurt ya.  Maybe toss ya around a bit but that's all."

"John sit dow' 'fore you're brain overheats.  Dey mortal enemies, dey try en kill each other evry damn chance dey git!" Remy said half laughing.  

"Well we need a fourth."

HOMe decided to walk in and see what they were talking about.  He never got the chance to ask as their collective gaze instantly fell upon him.  

"Will he do?" Pyro asked pointing his gloved hand at HOMe.  The other to just smiled a wicked smile as HOMe mentally gulped at his situation.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It only took an hour for Remy to teach HOMe how poker was played and they were now well into their fourth game and Remy wasn't allowed to deal for obvious reasons.  HOMe though was enjoying this new game even thought he had no idea that he was blasting the two most experienced players and was tied with Pyro.

"I'm told ya he beat us Cajun."

"easy mon ami.  Remy not through yet, and he still knows how to play." Remy rolled a coin across his fingers.

~What the chips? ~ HOMe who was now so engrossed by what the red whit and blue chips meant asked.

"They mean that's how bad we're beating'em mate!" Pyro said laughing, "I'll raise ya $5 Remy."

"10" Logan studied his opponents, he could easily tell that Pyro had a bad hand, but Remy being the experienced player at the table always had a smug little smirk so he really couldn't tell.  And HOMe, well HOMe couldn't make facial expressions so he had to go by body language, yet that still proved pointless due to his cluelessness of the game.  "HOMe… Raise, Call, fold.  What ya gonna do?"

HOMe looked down at his cards and then at his opponents.  ~Raise…. $50 ~, Logan's eyes went wide and Pyro choked on his pop.  Remy just stared blankly at him as the others folded their hand on the table both grumbling.  

"I'll raise ya… 100"  

~Call. ~

Remy laid his hand down on the table, Logan "Hurmphed"  and Pyro felt a form of relief as he realized that Remy had a straight flush.

"Remy be takin what's his now." He reached for the strangely large pile of chips.  

~Okay Remy-Friend but tell HOMe what he got okay?"

"No problem mon... ami…" Remy nearly flipped when he saw HOMe's hand.  HOMe had a ROYAL FLUSH!  Remy just sat in his chair sobbing and mumbling while both Logan and Pyro were literally rolling on the floor in fits of laughter.  HOMe just sat there very confused.


	14. Kindred Spirit

H.O.Me: A story of Family

By Xenomorph666

"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it

X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)

Summary:  In this chapter I'm going to introduce a new dynamic, the instability of X23 and a cameo by Angel (the mutant not the vampire).  You'll also see her get a new name and like HOMe a new family.  Although this family will actually only consist of HOMe and Logan (Her opinion, not theirs)

A.N.:  I was really surprised that no-one wanted to see more of HOMe's past or find out how twisted my imagination really is.  Also Titles will now resume making sense. But anyway next chapter will have Kitty's parents visiting, My only problem is I don't know their names… Little Help?

Chapter 14

Kindred Spirit

She had now family, she had no friends.  X23 was lost and alone in the woods of New York, she knew better than to go into the city's, that's where HYDRA and SHIELD would be looking for her.  She looked down at her torn and tattered shoes as her stomach growled.  She thought for the first time that maybe she couldn't take care of herself and her thoughts wandered to Logan, her respective "father".  He had said that she was welcome to come to the institute anytime, but for some reason the fear of getting Logan and the X-Men caught up in her own conflict seemed wrong.  Still she knew she had little choice as she struggled to her feet and tried to orient herself, but in her weakened condition she fell backwards into the snow, weak and malnourished she was to tired to even move and as the world faded to black she thought she saw an angel swoop down to pick her up. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When she regained consciousness X23 was aware of one person sitting near her.  The scent told her it was Logan.  She tried to prop herself up, to ask Logan how she got here and where here was but she was too tired and exhausted.   She fell back on her pillow and groaned in pain, her whole body ached.

"You awake?" Logan asked as he gently touched her shoulder.

She nodded closing her eyes once more.  

"Good, then you should know SHIELD ain't lookin' for ya anymore.  You can thank me and a friend for that."

The news only partly awakened the exhausted girl.  She was glad SHIELD wasn't after her anymore, but HYDRA still worried her.  She opened her mouth to speak and for the first time she noticed there was a tube down her throat, she ripped it out without delay and again tried to speak only to be silenced by Logan.

"Don't worry about HYDRA either.  We can take care of them when the time comes." Logan looked at her with a mixed feeling of pride and fear, he hoped she would be alright on her own but this proved otherwise.  "Oh, and uh.  You're moving to the institute."

This got her attention.  "Say's WHO?!"

"Say's me, Chuck and the third party of SHIELD.  That's the only way they'll leaves you alone.  Now get some sleep.  Oh and be glad Angel found you, even though he STILL won't tell us why he was in the middle of the Catskills."

X23 slammed back into her pillow several times.  She had to adjust to her new and upcoming life, and she had to adjust FAST.  

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was only a few days later when X23 and Logan and Jean arrived at the institute.  Jean had been sent to help X23 pick out some clothes in a store, and for some reason Logan was surprised when his credit cards had been maxed out by the end of the trip.  Jean lead X23 up to the mansion while Logan, Hank, and Kurt gathered the many bags of clothes that Jean and X23 had bought.

"Vhat is all this?!  She has never been shopping and she bought all uf THIS?!"  Kurt couldn't believe the large amount of bags in front of him.

Logan grabbed the two largest and grunted, "I'm pretty sure it's a genetic thing, something all women know on a base level."  

"Speaking of which shouldn't you be there to introduce her to HOMe, after all both of them panic easily." Beast said as he saw Logan's face pale.

"Nine, don't vorry Logan.  HOMe vas trying to avoid zat maniac ze last time I saw him."

Logan calmed down a little at that news, however when he was inside the door the mood changed as everyone  in the entire house hold heard HOMe "scream" as he was chased by his most feared nemesis; Pyro.

~AHHHHHHHHH!!!  GET CRAZY-FIRE-BOY AWAY FROM HOMe!!!!  AHHHHHHHH! ~ HOMe zoomed by X23 and the front door Pyro was following him with a light match.

"BUT I JUS' WANNA SEE IF YA BURN LITTLE BUGGY!", Pyro was grinning as HOMe cornered himself behind Logan.  It took all of a second for him to recognize X23 and then he was off in the opposite direction.

HOMe came out from behind Logan and for the first time noticed X23. 

~Hello.  Me HOMe. ~ he told the now very confused young girl.  Logan just ushered her away into another room.  He was about to follow when Jean motioned for him to stay for a bit.  He waited patiently until Logan waved him in.  

"X23, this is HOMe.  He won't hurt you, in fact you can sort of think of him as a big brother of sorts.  Always there for ya kinda guy.  Right Bugsy?"

HOMe nodded and walked over to X23 extending his hand in greeting, X23 just stared.  "Nice to meet you HOMe…" she finally managed to get out.  HOMe dropped to the floor in his "dog stance" as the household had come to call it and crawled over to a grate.  

~X23-Friend.  Why your name X23? ~

She turned towards the odd alien "That my product number."

HOMe hissed and jumped into the grate.  ~Number not name.  Friend need name. ~ all that was heard next was scurrying and a slight thump followed by Jamie screaming somewhere in the mansion.

Logan looked at X23 and not for the first time asked, "So what's your name?"

X23 looked at the ground, "Well since you are the closest thing to family I was thinking you could give me a name."  Jean took this as a signal to leave and managed to drag all the current eavesdroppers with her.  

Logan smiled and pulled out a book.  "Well, lets see what sit well with the both of us.  We'll start with the A's."

Logan sat down on the couch and X23 sat near him as he started to read names from the book.  A look of disgust came in unison over the faces at the names  "Agatha", "Helga", "LeAnn" and "Niki".  They finally came to three names they liked; "Artisan", "Delya" and "Zelda".  They decided "Artisan" was best.

"So that's my name.  Artisan.  I like it."  X23… err Artisan, smiled as she repeated the name on her way to her room.  When she walked in the door she was surprised to see HOMe hiding on the ceiling.  "What's up"

~Shh.  HOMe hiding from Crazy-Fire-Boy. ~

Artisan nodded in understanding as she closed the door.

"Oh and the name is Artisan now.", HOMe just cocked his head and nodded.

~Artisan-Friend… ~

He was interrupted by a sudden knocking at the door.

"Come on out lil' buggy.  Pyro jus' wants play with you.  AND FIRE!"  

HOMe cringed and groaned, as Artisan opened the door.  Pyro was kneeling when the door opened and only had a split second to take in what happened.  The door opened and he saw a girls feet, one second later those feet had knocked him into the next wall as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

HOMe looked at Artisan then back at Pyro's unconscious body, then back at her.  ~Artisan-Queen save HOMe! ~ He ran up and hugged the girl and then proceeded to take every match lighter and sparkplug the pyromaniac had.


	15. Pheromones and Horny Teenagers

H.O.Me: A story of Family

By Xenomorph666

"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it

X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)

Summary:  Little more coverage on Artisan (X23) and her being welcomed.

A.N.: … Forge meets Artisan, and an unusual pairing is made….

Chapter 15

Meet the Life-Givers

Artisan woke up the next morning to sounds she was definitely unfamiliar to.  She heard two girls arguing, to her it was obvious it was Rogue and Kitty, she just rolled over in her bed.  The thought of it comforting her, it was "her" bed it belonged to her.  She curled up and fell back to sleep, it wasn't long though before that sleep was interrupted by a knocking at her door.  She rolled her eyes as she got up and opened the door.  If it was that Pyro freak again she planned on planting her knee into his scrotum.  Instead it was Kurt, with his holo-inducer on.

"Oh, what do you want, fur ball?" she said crossing her arms and leaning against the frame of the door.  Kurt looked a little confused before he spoke.

"Vell, I just vanted to velcome you to our humble home." He said playfully scratching the back of his head.  Artisan just raised an eyebrow, the look reminded him to much of Logan.  "Vell, Logan vanted me to tell you that you von't be going to school, he hired a private tutor to help you with your people skills."

Artisan glared, she felt the urge to rip the blue ones head off rising,  Then she heard a hiss above her and looked up at the ceiling then back at Kurt hoping for an answer.

"Oh, that's just HOMe, you meet him already didn't you?  Vell don't worry, he just does that to let others know he doesn't like ze vibes."

"Vibes?"

"He has a form of empathy, so you should really try to keep your anger in check.  It makes him antsy."

Artisan's eyes popped wide as she swung a fist towards the holographicaly camouflaged mutant. Her fist was about to connect when two things happened, one Kurt vanished in a puss of sulfurous smoke and she felt her legs fly out from under her.  When she landed she felt someone jump over her and land in front of her, it was HOMe.

~No fight. ~ he said as he again leapt this time to the ceiling.

She propped herself up to her feet and noticed that one of the younger X-Men was staring at her.  She snarled at him and slammed her door shut behind her as she entered her room. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

An hour later the human genius known to the X-Men as Forge was waiting in the common room for his newest pupil.  Logan had called her his daughter, but from what he had learned about the enigmatic grouch he knew that that wasn't the whole truth, but he didn't care as it got him out of his basement and into the X-Mansion.  He waited patiently for another fifteen minutes before he heard a skittering above him.  He looked up and expectantly saw HOMe.  When they had first met Forge thought of HOMe as an interesting find worthy of the largest scientific facility ever, but as he got to know him he became good friend with the lovable alien and even made a few things to help him out.

"Hey HOMe, know where my student is?" he asked now looking back at his books.

~Artisan-Queen getting dressed. ~ Forge smiled to himself, for a long time everyone thought that HOMe purposely added the "Queen", "King" and "Friend" endings to their names, but Forge had helped Hank learn that instead it was an association made by HOMe.  If you were a friend you were called such, King and Queen being the greatest of his friends.  

Forge's thought's were interrupted by a young girl who stood in the doorway.  He looked up and his jaw dropped.  He couldn't believe that this girl was related to Logan, her beauty was astounding and paralyzing at that.

"Are you here to tech me all about 'culture'?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh, um.  No, I'm here to tutor you on your world History.  Logan thought this HYDRA group may have given you the wrong idea about the world."

Artisan's expression and tone changed dramatically, "That would be putting it lightly."

Forge gulped, he could tell that he was in deep trouble if he said the wrong thing.  He grabbed a piece of paper that had several questions on it and proceeded to question her in a monotone voice.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Another hour later Artisan, was beginning to get bored of Forge's constant blabbing, she was even considering ripping his throat out.  _But_ it'd be a shame to see the look on those beautiful eyes_, she caught her thoughts and was very surprised by them, this new emotion confused her a lot.  She looked up at the bookshelf where HOMe had been resting, apparently he had been watching them both very closely since the lesson started, she wondered why._

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

HOMe was not pleased by the presence of the new pheromones in the air.  They were attraction pheromones, and he knew what that would lead to if the two teenagers were left unchecked, and with Logan in the Danger Room for the day he was the only one besides Ororo and The Professor who could keep an eye one them.  He watched at first at how the pheromones were only lightly scattered about the air, but now they were blocking out the normal pheromones, and that was just Artisan!  If he didn't know any better he could have sworn she was in heat.  Of course he wouldn't make a move until Forge did, so it took him by surprise when Artisan got out of her chair and grabbed Forge giving him a deep long kiss, then left.  Forge turned to HOMe and simply smiled.  _Great, HOMe thought to himself, __MORE wild hormones… just what every house needs!_


	16. Parents

H.O.Me: A story of Family

By Xenomorph666

"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it

X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)

Summary:  Kitty's parents visit for Christmas/Hanukah.  HOMe gets chased by John some more and has his first family holiday.  Ya know pure chaos stuff.

A.N.: I know, I know update more often.  Well I would but my brain isn't doing to well I need to catch up on my sleep.  Anyway enjoy.

Chapter 16

Parents

HOMe was resting in his alcove when he heard the squealing of Kitty's new found delight.  Torturing Rogue on what Remy bought her for Christmas.  HOMe shifted quietly in his alcove and hen climbed out.  He saw Rogue sitting straight up in her bed giving a death glare to Kitty.  Then she looked at him, he gulped and tried to slide back in.

"Oh, nah ya don't!  Get her the hell outta here!"  Rogue screamed at HOMe.  He climbed out of the ceiling and grabbed Kitty's shoulders.

~Rogue-Queen not happy.   When Kitty-Queens family come? ~

Kitty's eyes popped opened wide, she had forgotten that her mom and dad where coming over for the holidays.  "Like, NOW!" she ran through the door and bolted down the stairs.  HOMe just hung his head and let a small hissing sigh out.  For whatever reason she was loosing track of many things now.  He looked over at Rogue hoping to at least see some small smile on her face, instead a firm planted scowl was there.  Again he shook his head and left out the door. Jamie was outside, HOMe froze, then Jamie froze, then HOMe saw St. John come down the hall.  The next thing heard throughout the house was three voices screaming, two in terror and one in amusement.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Down at the mansion's door Kitty was waiting for her parents to arrive.  The first person to arrive was actually Lance, she quickly pulled him in doors and told him to stay away from Rogue..

"Um, Kitty… What's that screaming?" he asked following the screams with his head.

Kitty giggled a little, "Well you know how Jamie's like terrified of HOMe…"

"Yeah."

"And Like, how HOMe is afraid of John…"

"Oh… well that makes sense."

Just then a van-cab pulled up and Kitty's parents got out with their bags.  Kitty ran out to meet them, while Lance hung back and tried to hide from her father's view.  When he realized he failed he stepped into the open blushing like a maniac.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The number of screams multiplied as HOMe, Jamie and John now passed Artisan's room.  The newest scream was a scream of rage as she chased John down like a wounded animal.  The other three were now the ones screaming in terror,  John and Jamie riding on HOMe's back was truly an entertaining sight for some.  Especially when John tried in vain to "steer" HOME.

"Left, mate, LEFT!  ARGH!" 

Jamie was for some reason laughing like a maniac at HOMe completely ignoring him and tearing around the mansion.  Then he saw where they were headed: the front door, and Kitty's parents were right there.  When John looked back to the front after looking back to check on the maddened teenage girl all he could think was, _Damn, why'd I have to get the blue lighter..._

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kitty heard it and Lance saw it.  They were just in the middle of explaining their relationship to Kitty's parents when they both turned to see HOMe, with John and Jamie clinging to him, running away from an enraged Artisan.  The two teen's exchanged one second of a terrified look before the three mansion goofballs collided with them and the parents.  The result was John landing on top of Kitty's mom in a rather compromising position, Jamie had somehow ended up twirling around on the fan, while Lance found he was on top of Kitty, again in a compromising position, Kitty's father however was terrified out of his mind as HOMe was sitting on his stomach wagging his tail around like a new born puppy.  Artisan stormed in just in time to catch the odd sight, it sent her into fits of laughter.

Then John spoke, "Well, I'd love to stay en chat.  But there's a sheila out there who's just waitin' for this aussie's hot, hot love."  He got off of Kitty's mom, "En I'm sorry ta say missy, but your jus' not my type."  Kitty's eyes, her fathers eye's and her mothers eyes all light up in anger, but the maniac was gone.  HOMe however had noticed Jamie hanging from the fan, and his body doubles trying in vain to form a human ladder to grab him, so he climbed the wall and grabbed Jamie; and for the first time he wasn't screaming or shouting in terror.

"Eh, I guess your not too bad if John can scare you." Jamie said as he walked away leaving HOMe a little perplexed.

HOMe then turned to see both Kitty's parents getting to their feet, her father eyeing Lance like he was a convicted felon.  Then he watched their eyes turn on him, and then Artisan who was still laughing like a mad-woman.  

"Who is she, and WHAT is THAT?!" it was Kitty's mother that asked the question.  Kitty just stared at Artisan and shook her head walking over to HOMe.  

"Honey, be careful, that thing doesn't look clean." Her father warned

"Oh, don't worry, daddy.  HOMe is so harmless it's like not funny." She pat her friend on the head.

"THIS IS HOMe?!" both parents were surprised.  In their mind HOMe was a pet scorpion, but this was MUCH bigger than a scorpion.

"And that," Kitty said pointing to Artisan, "Is Mr. Logan's daughter."

Her parents again exchanged a confused look.  Kitty sighed, where was the professor when you needed him?


	17. “Chrisukah”?

H.O.Me: A story of Family

By Xenomorph666

"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it

X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)

Summary:  PRESENT OPENING TIME!

A.N.: Updates maybe ass little as once to twice a week.  Works getting me extremely tired, so is school.  Also In this chapter I'm just having them open all of their presents on one designated day.

Chapter 17

"Chris-ukah"?

Today was the designated day to open the presents that everybody had bought or in HOMe's case made for everyone.  Evan who was visiting with the Morlocks had jokingly called it "Chris-ukah", because it was combining Christmas on the last day of Hanukkah.  The whole mansion was asleep that is until Jamie's alarm clock blared like a fog horn.  

Logan jumped to a fighting stance from his sleeping position.  Ororo was jolted from her sound sleep and fell of her bed.  Rogue and Kitty were both already waiting patienty outside Jamie's door, ready to strangle him, The visiting Brotherhood members (Lance, Toad and Wanda) were still sleeping.  Remy and John were making a dazed and confused march towards the presents.  Artisan was no where to be found, this sent Logan into search mode.  Kitty's parents were already up discussing how to handle their daughter's relationship with Lance..  The time was 4:00 AM.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When Kitty and Rogue both gave up on waiting for Jamie to come out they went downstairs to get ready for the opening of presents.  When they got down to the tree and the Menorah* they were a little surprised to see Jamie and HOMe shaking the presents to try and detect what they had gotten.  Kitty frowned at HOMe playfully.

"You little turn-coat!  YOU HELPED JAMIE!"

~HOMe not wear coat.  Does he? ~ everyone laughed as HOMe scurried to a mirror to check.  

"Mahbe we should wait fer eveyone else, doncha think Jamie?" Rogue said as she pulled the present from the young boy's hands.  She set it down and in turn flopped down in a chair waiting for everyone else, Kitty did as well.  HOMe scurried to Kitty's side.  The two girls sat down waiting for everyone else to arrive.  

"Like, what's taking them so long?" Kitty asked looking at the clock

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After Logan had found Artisan missing from here room he grabbed all the students he could to help him find her.  He knew the search was going to be quick, he could still smell her in the house.  When he came upon the dazed duo of Remy and St. John he recruited them, he even woke Lance, Todd, and Wanda to help him.  The six rescue party members however were brought to a surprising halt when Ororo came walking down the hall cradling Artisan slightly.

"She was sleep walking Logan.  I found her in the infirmary." Ororo said as she guided Artisan back to her room.  Logan tried to grab her shoulder, but Ororo brushed his hand off her shoulder.  "She's still sleeping."  Logan nodded and turned back to his search party.  

"You guys go downstairs and wait.  I'll go get Evan and the Morlocks."  Logan turned and marched towards the guest wing.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was seven o'clock before everyone had opened their presents.  Logan had made them wait until Artisan woke up.  When she finally came downstairs everyone cheered except for HOMe who was busy trying to understand how the turkey got a thermometer stuck in its butt.  

Logan decided the best way to open presents was chronologically, Jamie jumped in the air and cheered.  Logan gave him a knowing grin then told him to go get HOMe out of the kitchen.  Jamie just stood there mouth agape until HOMe walked in.

"Lucky bastard. "  he muttered under his breath.  

HOMe walked over to the pile of presents that had been left for him.  The pile outsized many of the others save for Jamie's and Kitty's.  He opened them all thanking each person who gave him something.  He even thanked John for book of Fire Safety.  

Torpid went after HOMe, she was overjoyed to receive a pair of form fitting gloves from Rogue.  

Next Jamie opened his presents, he was almost overjoyed at the present Remy had gotten him; a _Super Soaker Max 3KG_, he let an evil grin slide towards John, who was shaking in fear of the massive water cannon.  

Artisan only looked at her gift briefly and thanked everyone for them before she ran out of the door.  

Toad was fifth, nearly everyone bought him some soap or hygiene related presents, only Wanda got him something different: a picture of herself, this sent Todd into a frenzy of compliments. 

Evan went after Todd, he wasn't surprised that most of his gifts were either pants or shoes.  

Pyro was estatic that almost everyone got him a novelty lighter, he especially like Logan's it was man mooning you but when you pressed down his hat he "farted" fire and screamed "HOT TAMALE!", John was in fits of laughter until he got to HOMe's present; a fire extinguisher, which sent him running to his room screaming. 

 Kitty opened her parents presents and then the students, but her favorite was of course from HOMe, he had carved out a small likeness of himself into a necklace charm.  

Rogue opened her presents next, at nearly everyone she rolled her eyes and then smiled sweetly; at Remy's however she just stared, he had gotten her a HUGE book of poems and sonnets, then he started to recite one.  She threw the book at him.

Lance was surprised to open a present from Kitty's parents, the joke however was on him.  Inside was a simple message; "Hurt Kitty and they will never find your body."  He glanced nervously at them as they smiled sweetly back.

Wanda opened hers and like Rogue scoffed at most, except for Todd's.  Unlike Rogue however she did not throw his present at him, instead she simply hexed him, and tossed him through a wall.  He gave her a copy of the _Kama Sutra_.__

Remy came next and it was no surprise that everyone got him playing cards.  Except for Rogue, who walked over to him and kneed him straight in the groin.  Then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  No one was quite sure of which he fainted from.

The rest of the Morlocks went next, most of them received new clothes and shoes.

Ororo was next most of her presents pertained to her interest in botany, except for Logan's it was a totem from an Inuit tribe.  She thanked him and he just grunted lightly, he was still upset about Artisan leaving so quickly.  

Kitty's parents went next, followed by Logan who was surprised that the only true gift was from Artisan.  It was a card like all the others, but unlike the others it was custom made.  He read it aloud.

"Dad, have a merry Christmas then com one outside for a father-daughter snowmobile race!" he had no sooner finished reading before he bolted outside smiling, slightly.  He had forgotten however to read the bottom line.  "P.S. Thanks the Bug for the idea."

HOMe watched out the window smiling inward as the two disappeared into the woods.


	18. EggNog Nightmares

H.O.Me: A story of Family

By Xenomorph666

"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it

X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)

Summary:  Pairings!  YAY!

A.N.:  I'M SO SORRY!  I've been working on my comics lately, so I hope you'll forgive me!  PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!  OH AND THIS CHAPTER IS RATED PG-13!  Also note this is an extremely short chapter, but I was kind of running out of ideas.

**Chapter 18**

**Egg-Nog**** Nightmares**

HOMe was curled in his small alcove, hording away his gifts so that no one could see them.  He was tired from the days activities and was ready to go to bed early when he heard a sudden shout from Artisan's room.  With in seconds of hearing the scream he was at the grate in her room.  What he saw made him slam his head against the grate in surprise. 

Artisan was on her bed straddling Forge, who looked like he was about to be sacrificed to Aztec gods, in nothing but her underwear and even that was about to be removed.  The slam of HOMe's skull against the metal however alerted the two of his presence.  Artisan calmly got up from her straddling position and looked in the grate to see that HOMe was actually unconscious, he had knocked himself out.  She turned back to Forge with a wicked smile on her face.

"No-one to save you now lover-boy!" and with that she leapt back onto Forge's lap.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When HOMe regained consciousness he was a little groggy and had some very short term memory loss.  He shook the dizziness off and stared through the grate again, he expected to see Artisan still straddling Forge, but instead he saw the two teens on the bed both asleep.  Quietly he rubbed his sore head and made his way to Logan's room.  He grumbled as he passed over Kitty and Rogue's room to check on them.  To his horror and surprise he saw Lance and Kitty in the SAME bed, both however were fully clothed.

When he climbed down for a closer look he saw Rogue and Remy curled up on the Floor.  As he completed a double take he decided that reporting to Ororo would be a better Idea.  When he got to Ororo's room however it was completely empty.  Confused he jumped to the ground from the ceiling and then started to walk normally.  He again approached another room and recognized it as Wanda's guest room.  Even though the two were wary of each other, he was not taking any chances.  He peeked in and was very relived that she was alone.  

Next he proceeded down the hall to the Morlock's room, he didn't even bother as he viewed them as a separate family.  The real surprise however was waiting for him in Logan's room.  He almost fainted when he opened the door and saw Ororo straddling Logan in the exact same manner Artisan was straddling Forge.  It was at that moment that his mind couldn't take anymore and he headed back to his alcove in a confused daze, letting his empathy loose on the mansion.  Within seconds Logan was pounding on Artisan's door, Ororo was pounding on Kitty's and Rogues and HOMe just decided to go for a walk.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	19. The beggining of the end

**H.O.Me: A story of Family**

**By Xenomorph666**

**"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it**

**X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)**

**Summary:  HOMe is having nightmares, and no one can help him.  Not even Kitty.**

**A.N.:  I'm sorry that there aren't that many updates but It's getting hard to write HOMe into my now EXTREMLY bust schedule, believe it or not I found a life!  Also can we please pretened the last chapter never happened… I was hyped up on caffeine and dead asleep at the same time…  In fact I'm deleting it… THERE IS NO CHAPTER 18!  It's just like "****Wayside**** **School******" or  "The Matrix" remember… "There is no spoon…"  Also THIS IS NOT NEARING THE END!  I plan for this to be at LEAST 50 chapters.**

**Chapter 19**

**The Beginning of the End**

The nightmares crept upon Home as quietly as a cat stalking its prey.  No warning, no indications, they just came.  The endless screaming tore through his mind.  He saw hi loved ones writhe in agony before him and he could only watch clasped tightly within the queens arms.  He saw his greatest friends burst forth in a froth of death.  He saw Kitty give birth to a praetorian.  He cried out for them, but he was silenced.  A great darkness had claimed his mind.  He had been returned to the Hive.  He now had a purpose.  __

_No.  _His thoughts tore through the darkness as he saw himself climb towards the light and towards those that he loved.  _I am my own destiny, my path is my own, my purpose is to LIVE!_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Within seconds the entire institute was at Kitty's door knocking on it, they had felt HOMe's fear all of them except Kitty and Rogue.

"Kitty.  Kitty, Open up!" Jean shouted from the other side just before Logan kicked the door in.  The sudden noise waking the two sleeping girls.

"What's goin ahn guys?" Rogue asked hugging her blanket.

~HOMe, must go now. ~ everyone turned to the voice, HOMe was sitting in the frame of the window.

"HOMe, like get away from there.  It's to cold for you to be out there." Kitty approached HOMe slowly and cautiously, just like she had done the first day they had meet.

~HOMe is sorry to hurt HOMe's family, but HOMe must protect HOMe's family… ~with those single words HOMe leaped out the window, Kitty rushing to it in hopes of catching him.  But he was gone and Kitty was left crying.

As the others pulled the sobbing Kitty away from the window a frowning Scott stared out into the snow.  He had thought HOMe would hurt Kitty, but never like this.  He narrowed his eyes as he saw the dark form of HOMe take one look back at the institute.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

HOMe dashed through the cold snow, not feeling the biting searing pain at his tips or anywhere for that matter.  He raced for what seemed like hours until his instinct told him to stop.  A clearing surrounded by woods it was peaceful and he wished it would be possible for it to remain that way, but here was where the final fight would be.  He would either die here or he would assert once and for all he was no tool for the Hive.  That he was truly a hive of himself, and individual an act of evolution. 


	20. Destined to Rebirth

**H.O.Me: A story of Family**

**By Xenomorph666**

**"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it**

**X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)**

**Summary:  HOMe's first true fight and a hint as to the future of the HOMe universe (Think LoK type stuff; Free will, and "destiny")**

**A.N.: from now on it will center more on the mutants problems though and show HOMe's reactions.  **

**Chapter 20**

**Destined to rebirth**

HOMe waited silently for his opponent in the clearing on the edge of the forest.  He sensed its approach, it's seething rage was almost impossible for HOMe to block out.  As the large ominous shape came into view HOMe finally understood what it wanted, the hive had not only sent out an assassin but a terminator, a creature to spread their kind.  It was only fifty feet from him now, it seemed as though it was staring into his soul attempting to drain his courage.  

~I am not afraid, the queens may have sent you but I will defy them yet again… by destroying YOU! ~ his communication with the large monster of his kind was unaffected by any sort of evolutionary hindering.

"No little one, the queens have sent me for you alive, and so you shall return with me or we shall both perish." It spoke aloud into the night air, HOMe stumbled back at the surprising depth of it's "voice".

~ I will defy them, as I have always done. ~

"Then this will be painful for both of us…" It shifted into it's battle stance, as did HOMe, there was a silence before the larger of the two launched its massive form into the air in one of the most gravity defying feats of the century.  HOMe saw this as a vain attempt at a pounce, he knew the creature would be attempting to utilize speed; the facet of evolution his species was built for, but the large plating and humongous form prevented speedy movement.  HOMe dodged the pounce easily and took his chance to strike as he leapt over the creature's head he struck his tail down to hit the skull plating, it would be an instant death,  however HOMe did not realize that the plating was on it's head as well,  his tail bounced off.  He feel to the ground griping his tail in pain as he realized the plating had dissolved the spear headed tip, he was not bleeding, but the pain was still excruciating.

He didn't even realize that he was being lifted up, and then he was tossed into the middle of the clearing, away from the refuge of the trees.  He tried to stumble to his feet but was suddenly pinned to the ground by a large three clawed foot.

"Tell,  me little one, do they matter?" the creature asked as he lifted HOMe high above him to see that the X-chopper was above them, he could see Kitty, he could see Lance and he could see Scott and that all of them were concerned, or at least afraid of this creature.  

"I think I'll devour the small ones first." A flash of rage ran through HOMe as he pictured Jamie and the other students, he was thrown into a rock across the field.  "Then maybe, I'll move to the underground and DEVOUR THEM AS WELL!"  More rage coursed through HOMe at the thought of his Morlock friends being harmed, this time the creature tossed him into a tree, a branch speared through his shoulder.   "Then the main course will be that faux-queen bitch you serve!"  then something in HOMe snapped, he could no longer contain the anger and he rage of his family being threatened and the creature was lifting him high into the air for a final blow.

The large creature brought in it fist for the blow, and it seemed that the world had slowed down for HOMe as he lifted his own clawed hand to block, and then the world was bathed in a white light and there was screaming.  He heard Kitty screaming.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Logan looked down at the spot where HOMe and the large monster were fighting,  there was a large white semi-sphere surrounding them now.  He heard Kitty crying behind him, he knew why because he felt it to, HOMe couldn't have survived such an energy field.  He was about to land the chopper so they could collect any possible remains and so Kitty could mourn properly, when the large semi-sphere exploded in a silvery white flame, he heard Kitty scream and he felt the chopper blown off balance by the explosion.  Soon everyone was screaming as they plummeted to the ground.

They stopped with a sudden jerk right before the thud of the ground should have been.  For some unknown reason Logan looked towards the burning pillar, in fact they all did.  And emerging from the pillar was a creature that was unmistakably HOMe, but now he was different; shining silver with a crimson streak down the center of his skull, he claws now tapered black his tail fully restored and he was holding his hand as Jean did when levitating an object.  No one spoke as he approached, they could only stare, and Kitty was no longer crying.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was unknown to HOMe how he had survived the explosion,  he didn't even know what had started it.  All he knew was that Kitty was in trouble and he had to help her, and so he pulled him self from the center of the light and then the explosion had occurred.  As he approached the edge of the flame he could see the chopper falling, and at the last second he struck out his hand with out even thinking and slowed its descent.  Then he walked out of the flaming wall and he saw the reactions of everyone onboard.  He smiled inwardly as he looked towards the dying flame to see the burning carcass of his opponent, fire had always been extremely deadly to his kind, but now HOMe, no longer feared the flame as he watched the creature burn.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**A.N.: CLIFF HANGER!!!**


End file.
